


Sleep

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Gore, Murder, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There couldn’t be that much blood in the human body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A serial killer breaks into the Anderson’s home and brutally murders Blaine’s parents. He attempts to murder Blaine but the police show up before the final blow. Blaine is traumatized and badly hurt.

_His feet slipped on the pool of blood under his father’s body. There was no way that much blood could be in one human being. It was splattered across the walls, the tables, the floor and a spray shot across the family photo on the wall._

_His mother was still sobbing on the floor, gripping at her stomach. The man grabbed Blaine hard by the hair and threw him to the floor, making him slide slightly through the blood and gore._

_“Please don’t. He’s my son, please,” his mother was gasping. “Don’t hurt him!” She shrieked as the man approached him with the wickedly long knife._

_At the first stab Blaine screamed. The blade slipped easily through the muscle on his shoulder and all he could see was the man’s icy, manic eyes. Over and over the knife slammed into him until his body went lax. The man let out a sharp laugh and stepped away to get something else._

_“You’re okay baby boy,” his mother breathed. “Just look at me. You’re okay. I love you so, so much.”_

_He couldn’t answer as the man walked over and slit her throat._

_“And then there was one,” the man said, grinning at Blaine and walking towards him slowly. His body felt cold and he felt relaxed as the knife came into view again._

_Then there was an explosion of noise and he man jerked a few times before falling backwards, eyes blank and empty. People swarmed into the house and he whimpered as gentle hands touched his neck and moved him onto a backboard._

_“Can you tell me your name?” A paramedic leaned over him and pressed something into the wound on his stomach. Suddenly the cold nothingness turned into the most horrible pain. He screamed and tried to arch away but they tried to soothe him._

_“Sixteen, maybe more stab wounds,” someone mumbled nearby._

_“Tell me your name,” the paramedic said louder and he sobbed hard. “Please, we’re going to help you. Just tell me your name.”_

_“B-Blaine,” he breathed._

_“You’re going to be alright Blaine,” she smiled at him and positioned herself so he couldn’t see his parents’ bodies._

Blaine jerked awake, breath caught in his throat. The wounds on his stomach, shoulders, chest and legs ached as he shifted slightly and he bit back a groan. He had been in the hospital for five days and had not gotten more than an hour of rest before the nightmares returned. 

The silence of the hospital room was suffocating and Blaine winced as he pushed himself into a semi-seated position. He needed to talk to someone; he needed to not be alone.

Then he caught sight of Cooper. His older brother was beyond pale, tear tracks still drying on his cheeks. He had been struggling with the funeral, the will, and trying to take care of his injured brother and hadn’t slept either. 

His brother was just as lost as he was. 

It wasn’t something that he could just talk through with a therapist. This wasn’t something he needed to cry out. He had seen his parents get murdered and those images lingered behind his eyes. A horrible shudder ran through him at the idea that those images would never leave him. 

He reached across to the IV port and pressed the button for more morphine. 

He just needed to sleep. 


	2. Completely Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a sequel to Sleep? Like Blaine has shut down because of it, he doesn’t talk, he barely sleeps and eats unless someone forces him (Cooper or Kurt). He just can’t cope.

He just wanted to be alone. 

Blaine was so tired of therapists, doctors, social workers, lawyers, police officers, friends, Kurt and Cooper. He was tired of having to talk about that night over and over again. He was tired of people telling him that they understood. 

No one understood. 

Cooper, always someone to overdo everything, threw himself into Blaine’s life. He got an apartment so Blaine would never have to go back and see the floors still stained with blood no matter how much he had scrubbed it. He made dinner every night, organized everything for their parents’ funeral, and had a schedule to know how to best treat Blaine’s wounds. 

So every night at exactly six, Cooper would appear in his doorway with his pills and a plate of food. 

“I made chicken and rice!” He sang out, his bright smile stretched too wide and too fake. “Here are your pills.”

Silently, he swallowed down his pills and curled up on his side the best he could. Cooper hovered over him, still holding the plate in his hands. His smile stayed fixed on his face and he sank down onto the side of Blaine’s small, cheap bed. 

“How…how are you feeling?”

How do you think?

Cooper sat silently and sighed when it was just silence. “I know this is hard for you.”

I watched our parents get murdered. Mom begged for them not to kill me.

“But I’m here for you.”

“How is that going to help me?” Blaine asked softly, voice hoarse. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that he had spoken out loud and glanced up to see Cooper’s stricken expression. 

“What?”

“How is it supposed to help me to have you hovering around me all the time? How is it supposed to help me to have everyone force the story out of me like…like they’re fascinated by it?” Blaine spat, suddenly angry after so many days of being numb.

“People are just trying to understand.”

“Understand? I heard mom screaming and came downstairs to hear dad’s last gasps. He dragged me through dad’s blood and mom begged for him not to kill me. I watched her die and I felt my life fading,” Blaine stared Cooper in the eye and watched as he brother paled and shuddered. “I saw pure evil in his eyes.”

“I just want you to be okay,” Cooper whispered finally. 

“I won’t be,” he shook his head and Cooper looked away. 

A strange sense of calm washed over Blaine and he leaned against his pillows. He was never going to be okay. He was always going to have that nightmare lingering in the back of his mind. Everyone called him a survivor but no one realized that the attack was still happening. 

“What do I do?” Cooper sounded helpless. 

“There’s nothing you can do,” Blaine shook his head and jumped as Cooper suddenly threw the plate against the wall. 

“That’s bullshit,” Cooper snarled. “I’m not just going to accept that you’re…lost or whatever! I lost my parents too!”

“I saw them die!” Blaine shouted back. 

He had never seen Cooper break down. His older brother was all about keeping his showman’s smile on and it looked so wrong to see him sob into his hands. Blaine sat stiffly, unsure of what to do.

“Just tell me what to do? More therapy? Move somewhere else? I…I’ll pay for Kurt to come,” Cooper turned wet eyes on him. “I’ll do anything.”

Blaine kept his mouth shut.


End file.
